Mad Moxxi's Underwear Riot II - What can I do you for?
by Pantaleon
Summary: Mordecai was the hero who returned Moxxi's long-lost favourite gun back to her. Do you know what happened after that? Prepare for eloquent erotica and in-character lemon. Enjoy the sexiest innuendos in the Borderlands! Now with more puns, raunchier scenes and all in all even more fun than part one! Mordecai/Moxxi. Explicit content, pwp. Enjoy!


The bandit was cowering behind a pile of old tyres. He was wounded, Mordecai could see his blood-soaked boot peer out behind the wall of black rubber. The well-versed hunter didn't get distracted by this potential target. He kept his hands calm, his rifle steady and aimed patiently through the scope, waiting for the marauder to raise his head.

The raider had long stopped shouting taunts and curses, now he was simply trying to stay alive. His cronies littered the dusty ground between the ramshackle huts of the bandit camp. Most of them had already fallen when the rest of the gang realised they were under attack. Roaring salvoes had seemingly come out of nowhere and had riddled the lawless with bullets, popping their heads like cherries. Now only one remained.

Slowly but surely, Mordecai became annoyed. That dastardly raider just didn't want to get up. The hunter could see the top of his spiked leather cap, but it was too small a target to hit. While he kept crouching there in the dirt, chewing on a bladeflower stalk and contemplating the situation, a shrill shriek made him look up for a heartbeat. He could only see a dark blur plunge down from above and onto the poor sod below. Immediately, the bandit burst into frantic screams and desperately threw his arms around him, trying to fight whatever had attacked him.

Completely relaxed and not even mildly affected by the blood-curdling screams, Mordecai got back onto his feet and shouldered his rifle. With the bladeflower stalk still between his smiling lips, he strolled towards the tyres.

The screams had stopped. Now, the quiet was only disrupted by a dry rustle and the sound of ripping flesh.

The hunter leaned over the black rubber barricade and widened his mouth in a cordial grin.

"Well there you are, girl! You took your pretty time, didn't you?"

On the lacerated chest of the marauder squatted an ugly, birdlike creature, about as wiry as its owner. With long, razor-sharp claws and a scrubby head covered in glistening, crimson blood, the creature looked up to him. A strand of meat was still dangling from its dark beak as it cocked its head.

The hunter laughed and bent down to tickle his friend's chin.

"You did a great job, little girl! You came just at the right time!"

Bloodwing snuggled against the hunter's gloved hand and squawked happily.

"Well then, I'll leave you with your meal. You have to be hungry after that fight, I know I am!" With these words, Mordecai straightened his back and reached into his satchel to fish for some dried skag meat when suddenly something caught his eye.

Slowly, the adventurer stepped towards one of the bandit shacks. A marauder was leaning against the rusty door. He was obviously dead, as he was missing everything above his shoulders, but that wasn't what had caught the hunter's attention. He knelt down and twisted the raider's gun from his dirty fingers. It was a revolver, Maliwan by the looks of it. He picked it up and examined it. When he read the name written on its red barrel in white letters, his thin lips curled into a dark smile.

"Well, well, well, what are you doing here?", he quietly mumbled, partly to the gun, partly to himself.

There was no fighting in the Underdome that day. Th gates were closed, the stands were deserted and only the dark brown blotches of dried blood reminded of the carnage that had reigned here just one day ago.

Moxxi was enjoying the unusual quiet in the huge arena. She had set up a large deck chair and several accessories at the top of the spindly tower which rose up from the center of the pit. Or to be exact, an overly eager bandit had carried all the furniture on to the platform for her, hoping for a peek under her tailcoat in exchange.

Generous as she was, she had granted him a peek – and maybe even a little more than that – before shoving him over the edge. She had giggled brightly as she had watched the poor suitor splat on the rock below.

The boy had done a good job, she had to give him that much. Everything she had loaded onto him had found its way up on to the podium, which hovered at dizzying height above the huge arena, only held up by a shaky skeleton of wooden stilts. Beside the deck chair, she now really had almost everything she needed up here: a large, colourful parasol, a radio, a big bowl of ice cubes, several bottles of expensive champagne and diamond-flavoured lemonade as well as a choice of her favourite toys.

The sun was scorching the dry earth, no cloud was marring the sky. Moxxi's sweaty skin glistened in the afternoon heat. When a warm gust of wind reached the platform, it stroked over her body like the fingers of a seductive lover. She writhed under the alluring caress and purred with content but the breeze quickly abated, leaving her alone again. Moxxi grumbled and rubbed her thighs together. A strange feeling of loneliness overcame her. She caught her own fingers slowly crawling towards her nether regions. When she noticed, she froze for a second, but then happily sent her hand back on its way, smiling a wry smile.

A sigh escaped her lips when she touched her vulva. She was a little bit surprised that such a small breeze had been able to get her that excited. It had been too long since her last good workout, she concluded. Gently, she squeezed her private parts with her right hand while her left lightly wandered across the supple skin of her chest. Another gentle gust blew across the observation gantry and tickled Moxxi's hot skin. She felt her nipples go hard and nudged her fingers between her avid labia. She breathed out a moan and spread her thighs further to lay bare her mound. It was cleanly shaven, devoid of any fuzz except for a cute little heart-shaped spot above her clitoris.

Aroused, she raised her left fingers to her watering mouth, sucking on them with spurred desire and wetting them with her drool before bringing them down to her slit to lubricate it for the fun to come. Again, an unburdened sigh passed off her lips.

"That's a damn fine view you got from up here, darling", a voice suddenly declared.

Moxxi was immediately ripped from the haze of arousal she had been floating in. She shrieked and bolted upright, hectically trying to see who had said that while at the same time trying to cover her voluminous tits and tingling pussy. She had one of her submachine guns, the _Good Touch_, somewhere up here, but where? She couldn't remember where it had ended up, how could she have known that she'd actually need it? Her heart was racing, then she saw who was standing there.

The skinny man was standing at the edge of the platform, his back turned towards her. She could see the ponytail of black dreadlocks which protruded from his leather cap and the nasty sword strapped to his back. Several bags and pouches were dangling from his belt and his weathered clothes told the stories of many adventures. He was leaning on a long sniper rifle and continued talking in a casual tone, ignoring Moxxi's earlier shrieking.

"You know, this place is a dream come true for any sharpshooter. I think the next time I fight for your entertainment I'll come up here. It's way more comfortable than having to jump around in the dust down there and getting shot at from every side."

Moxxi groaned. She hated it when somebody scared her, especially if it was Mordecai.

"Never do that again, do you understand?", she grumbled. She pushed herself of the sun chair and tried to seem calm. She folded her arms in front of her chest, annoyed.

"What do you mean, brutally murder people for your entertainment?" Mordecai turned around with a wide grin on his face.

Moxxi rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Come on, why so cross? Can't I just come and visit the Queen of the Underdome on her day off?", he asked while sauntering towards her, but Moxxi's icy gaze made him stop and choose a more serious tone. "Well, actually I am not here because of anything particular that _I_ want, but rather something _you_ want."

Moxxi raised an eyebrow, still skeptical, while the hunter shoved his left hand in one of the pouches on his belt, fishing for whatever had brought him here. When he finally pulled out the pistol, Moxxi's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped, absolutely enraptured.

"_Rubi_!" She rushed towards him and marveled at the gun. Endlessly careful, she ran her fingers across the crimson metal. "Oh my god, it's really her. I can't believe it!" with these words the Lady of the Underdome threw her arms around the still grinning hunter, pulled him close and started showering him with overjoyed kisses.

"Ho ho, easy there girl. You don't want to throw us both from this platform", Mordecai laughed.

Moxxi quickly took a few steps back, glaring at the long lost gun in her hands. Then, she turned on her heel, raised the pistol and fired a salvo of glowing bullets into the Pandoran sky. The hunter couldn't help but notice how her ample bosom bounced slightly with every shot. Somewhere, a wounded rakk screeched, tumbling down towards the ground of the arena after being hit by one of the elemental bullets from Moxxi's sweetheart. Mordecai tilted his head, giving kudos to the shot.

"That was a nice hit, darling"

"Oh I know, sugar. I am good with all kinds of guns." she winked suggestively. "Tell me, where did you find this?"

"Ah well, was nothing special, really. I was just dropping in on some old bandit friends o'mine, I just wanted to have a nice bottle of rakkale with them bot no, of course they don't want to share. So they're all like "you're gonna squeal before we cook ya" and so on. You know, the usual. And in the end, one of them happened to have your little friend on him. How did you lose him in the first place anyway?"

Moxxi wrung her hands, trying to figure out what to say. "You know, sugar... that is quite a long story. I am not even sure I remember all of it, it's been quite some time ago." she smiled an uncomfortable smile.

The hunter grinned knowingly. "I see."

The naked Queen of the Underdome went over to the small camping table next to her deck chair and deposited Rubi there before sashaying back towards Mordecai.

"You know what sugar? I think you deserve a reward for bringing my favourite pistol back to me." seductively, she ran a finger along his jaw and twirled his chin beard with a playful smile on her lips.

"This offer comes rather handy, I admit, honey. As it turns out I am actually quite interested in that", he looked at her meaningfully, "vault of yours."

She stared at him with an annoyed face. "Really? That was terrible", she declared with an icy voice but this didn't freeze Mordecai's wide grin.

With an sassy swivel of her hips she turned on her heel. She threw the hunter a cute wink and stepped over to the ice bucket. There, she slowly bent down with her legs slightly splayed, giving Mordecai a first row view of her already awoken, pink core. The wiry adventurer couldn't help but stare at the rose unfolding in front of him, while Moxxi grasped a champagne bottle and pulled it from its cooling bed of ice cubes. Then, she straightened up and turned swiftly, veiling her womanhood from the hunter's enraptured gaze. The Queen of the Underdome held up the bottle.

"May I offer you some champagne, Sugar? I am really sorry I don't have any wine up here today", she chirped with innocent eyes while running her gracile fingers along the dew-covered neck of the bottle.

Mordecai was a bit shorttaken by the sudden change of tone and already wanted to answer, when Moxxi beat him to it.

"You see? That's how you do sexy innuendo." She giggled and put the bottle back into its bucket, albeit a lot quicker and without the same provocative gestures as she'd done before.

Mordecai laughed heartily. "Yea, that pun was terrible, but you know that I," he pulled her close and teasingly ran his left hand up her thigh, "Am not"

Before she even could make another comment, he kissed her. He felt her soft mouth part willingly to his advance, he felt the warm velvet moisture of her tongue intertwine with his. The taste of strawberry tickled his tongue when he plucked on Moxxi's deep red lips and spurned him on to dive deeper, to lose himself in her embrace.

The Lady of the Underdome was running her gentle fingers across his head, unclasping his leather cap with nimble movements and pulled it from his skull, revealing his black dreadlocks. Mordecai hardly noticed any of this, he was entirely hypnotised by Moxxi's kisses, her playful tongue, her silken lips.

Then, with a sassy smile on her face and evidently naughty thoughts in her head, she entangled herself from the hunter's embrace and prodded him towards the sun chair, where he stumbled and plumped down onto the worn padding. He leaned back full of expectation as Moxxi bent down over him, still with this kinky shimmer in her eyes, but all he got was a fleeting tease of a kiss before she got back up.

"You stay right here, sugar", she giggled when he tried to pull her close. With a poke of her finger, she pushed him back down. She quickly strode towards the radio on the camping table, switched it on and sent a wink to the curious man on the deck chair. To the sound of a catchy guitar riff she then swaggered to the pole which rose up in the centre of the platform.

A wide grin appeared on Mordecai's face when he realised what he was about to witness.

"_As I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye I saw a pretty little thing approaching me"_, the radio played as the sultry lady grasped the pole and let herself swing around it.

"_She said I never seen a man who looked so all alone, Oh could you use a little company" _With swift moves, Moxxi climbed up the pole, clamped it between her thighs and leaned back until her hands touched the ground. Mordecai's jaw dropped as he watched her gracefully lead her left hand over her pale, flawless skin, from her shapely butt and over her perfect, upside-down tits. She released her legs from the pole to go into a free handstand and finally brought her feet back onto the ground with an elegant arch of her legs. She didn't even give the hunter the chance to applaud as she immediately jumped at the pole again.

"_There ain't no rest for the wicked, Money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, Ain't nothing in this world for free"_

Moxxi meandered up the metal post, writhing her limbs alluringly like some ethereal being. She almost seemed to be flying, just holding on to the pole for the game's sake. Mordecai started sweating as he watched this lady who had apparently perfected the art of pole dancing. She granted irresistible views as she fondled herself while floating above the ground, before suddenly shrouding her sweet spots, throwing perky glances and breathing kisses.

The hunter had to relieve himself of his leather vest and his shirt, while his trousers became tighter with every beat clanging from the radio.

When the song ended she stood next to the pole, leaning alluringly against the glinting metal and blowing a curl aside which had gone astray during her demonstration. Droplets of sweat were glistening all over her naked body, her chest was heaving as she tried to steady her breath.

Mordecai was struggling for words. "Wow... I mean... wow! That was amazing, I had no idea you could do this!"

Moxxi giggled. "Well, there was a time when I didn't own a bar myself and I was only a simple working girl in one. I mean a simple girl working in one."

The hunter grinned.

The Queen of the Underdome let her teasing fingers orbit her clitoris and nodded towards the mesmerised man on the sun chair.

"So, sugar, are you really sure you want to keep those trousers on?", she asked with a sassy smirk.

The man immediately hurried to get rid of them. His hard penis popped out and stretched upward, eager for what was to come. When the hunter attempted to get up but, Moxxi wagged her finger at him.

"No, no, sugar. You stay right where you are"

"Anything for you, honey", he answered while pulling off his gloves and then leaning back onto the padding of the deck chair. From there, he watched as the luscious femme fatale started slowly toying with her slit.

"You know, you caught me in the middle of something very important when you came up here", she explained and parted her legs a little bit more, "and I really don't like it to leave things unfinished."

The hunter smirked and gave his cock a slow stroke. "Do what you must, honey. I'll be waiting right over here."

Moxxi pursed her lips in a sassy kiss and increased the speed of her caresses. Her love button was flushed and pulsating, already wet with her own juices.

She bit her lip and sighed when she dug her fingers into her vagina. She stroked her soft skin with her left hand, fondled her heavy breasts, pinched her hard nipples. She bit her finger in delight and wetted it with drool, before distributing it on her nipples and her yearning labia.

Mordecai followed the spectacle with a wide grin, eyes wide open while slowly stroking his long and hard shaft.

The Lady of the Underdome raised her left leg and slung it around the pole in the centre of the platform. She sighed lustfully as she fingered her hungry cleft, every one of her breaths carrying the sound of her rapture. She had to cling to the pole with her glistening left hand to keep her balance as she came closer and closer to ecstasy.

Moxxi kept working her clit and kneading her throbbing lips with burning fervor while filling the air covetous moans. Her eager fingers dug deeply into her mound as she came. Her lustful scream echoed through the empty Underdome arena. Pussy juice dribbled down her groin.

While panting and trying to catch her breath once again, she held on to the pole. Her knees were trembling. Moxxi smiled a salacious smile at Mordecai and then looked down her own, heaving chest.

"Crap, now I'm all dirty", she complained and wiped her glistening thighs.

"I bet you have some kinda servant to clean you up, right?", Mordecai asked with a sassy grin.

"Damn right I have." She smiled an evil smile and prowled towards him. Gently but assertive, Moxxi pushed him down and crawled on top of him. She stole a kiss, granted a fondle on her large, swaying udders and came to a halt when her thighs framed the hunter's face. She straightened herself and nudged her wet mound towards his mouth.

"Well then, servant, clean me up, will you?"

The beguiling fragrance of her loins hit Mordecai in the face like the fist of a raging Goliath. A plethora of overwhelming taste gushed into his mouth when he parted her supple labia with his tongue. Moxxi yelped in delight when his lips touched hers. He felt the heat of her pussy, the throbbing clitoris.

The hunter's tongue tickled her inner and her outer lips with adept twists, caressed the heated vagina while grasping the Lady's thighs and stroking her round derriere. Droplets of salty sweat ran down her supple waist and mingled with her pussy juice, seasoning it with the taste of carnal fire. Moxxi panted and cringed with joy while the wiry adventurer lapped at her mound, until he had to roll her on to her side and sit up, gasping for air.

"What's wrong, dear? Already fagged out?", she asked with a slightly mocking tone in her voice, but Mordecai only raised his index finger, signaling her to wait.

He got up and pulled the large bowl with the ice and the champagne towards him. He uncorked the bottle with skilful movements, raised it to his lips and swallowed the frothing liquid with long, avid gulps.

Moxxi pulled a slightly annoyed face. "Really? You really have to have a drink right now?"

"What?", the hunter asked casually between gulps, "I am sweating like a pig and you really don't want me to die of thirst, do you? I am really hot right now. I mean, I was pretty hot to begin with, as you might have noticed, but now I am burning up!" he grinned.

"Just don't waste it, these bottles are expensive."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get the money back when I win in your arena tomorrow."

Suddenly, Moxxi pulled the champagne from Mordecai's hand and took a hearty draught herself. "Oh god, this really is great!"

"See? I told you, didn't I?" His brash grin seemed to stretch all the way across his face. Droplets glistened in his chin beard, a mix of champagne and Moxxi's fluids. However, his expression became incredulous as he watched the alluring brunette tilt her head back and empty the entire bottle of exquisite champagne without the bat of an eye. With a nonchalant gesture, she threw the empty flask over her shoulder and down into the pit of the arena. Bright clangor echoed up to the platform when it shattered on the rocks below.

"Hand me the other bottle, sugar, will you?", Moxxi asked casually as if nothing had happened, while the Vault Hunter still tried to figure out how she had swallowed the entire load but quickly a sly smirk returned to his lips.

"You know what? I got a better idea", Mordecai declared and immediately after, the Lady of the Underdome was flooded by a gush of freezing cold water and crushed ice.

She squeaked in shock as the chilling surge touched her burning skin, gasped for air and latched onto the sun chair, trying to remain in control of herself. The wave abated as quickly as it had come and left behind a panting Moxxi, with her skin peppered with ice shards. She looked up and saw a grinning Vault Hunter standing above her. He was holding the – still half full – bowl of ice. She ripped if from his hands and put down onto the ground with a bang.

Then, she slapped him into his bouncing face. "You are such a sick bastard!", she hissed and then looked into his eyes with an dirty gaze, a bold strand of hair dangling before her face, dripping with icy water. "But you know that the sick stuff," she twirled around him, leaned against the central pole and pulled him towards herself, "turns me on the most."

Mordecai smirked. He stepped towards her, grasped her by the hips and thrust his hot penis forward and into Moxxi's cooled slit. "This is gonna get steamy, darling", he whispered quickly before her lips lunged at his mouth. The Lady bit his tongue when he penetrated her and purred with delight.

Fervid kisses chased each other and she covered his neck with naughty bite marks. The hunter shoved himself inside her with slow motions. Behind the chilling dew on Moxxi's mound lay a sultry, wettened Eden which he explored with each thrust. He gasped as he prodded inside her.

Moxxi wanted more. She buried her left hand in the hunter's black dreadlocks and sucked voracious kisses from his mouth while the crimson nails of her right hand dug into his backside. Eagerly, Mordecai upped his speed and turned her breaths into moans.

"Oh yes sugar, now you're tickling it!" she exclaimed with a perky grin.

The thrusts became deeper and harder and the lady's heavy tits bounced every time the hunter drove his cock inside her, her erect nipples tickling his muscular chest.

The Queen of the Underdome put her delicate left index finger between his brawny pectorals and gently pushed the adventurer back, while placing peck after peck on his versed lips.

"What kind of naughty plan are you pursuing now, my darling?", Mordecai asked between caresses. He slowly staggered backwards with his shaft still shoved deep inside Moxxi's cleft.

The Lady only smiled her sly smile and teasingly bit his lip. "Don't worry about it honey, I'll come out on top anyway" Then, she put her left foot behind his leg and gave him a gentle push. The Vault Hunter lost balance, tripped and went tumbling backwards with flailing arms while his penis left Moxxi's labia with a wet pop. Mordecai landed on the metal flooring of the Tower with a painful thump.

He raised his head and squinted at the alluring woman who was standing above him. Her bordeaux lips were parted in a wide grin.

"Mordecai is down, but is he out?", she jokingly asked the empty ranks of the Underdome, as if commenting a fight.

"That really hurt, you know?"he explained while rubbing his naked butt

"Oh come on sugar, I'm sure your sexy bum could withstand it."

"What's that supposed to mean?", he exclaimed while trying to figure out whether there was some innuendo in her comment.

However, Mordecai immediately stopped worrying about it as Moxxi spread her legs and knelt down on top of him.

He was absolutely dumbfounded by her beauty as he looked at her face which was framed by her chestnut curls and the golden beams of sunlight. Her emerald eyes were glowing beneath her beguiling eyelashes. She seemed more like some supernatural angelic being rather than a mere human mortal. A damn hot angelic being to be exact, with substantial boobs and a really dirty mind.

"Are you alright, baby? You look as if you just had an epiphany."

"I did", the Vault Hunter replied and grinned, "It's sitting on top of me."

Moxxi rolled her eyes."Oh my god you're cheesy." She bent down and gave the hunter a long, passionate kiss.

"By the way", she whispered while fumbling for his cock, "You're not afraid of heights, right?"

"Err, no?", he answered cautiously, not sure what she was getting at.

"Good!" Moxxi smiled happily. She had found the pulsating shaft she'd bee searching for and and now inserted it gently into her mound. "You won't mind looking behind you then."

"What do you- Whoa!" When Mordecai turned his head, he saw... the arena of the Underdome. Twenty meters below him. He hadn't even noticed that his thorax was jutting out over the edge of the platform.

"Nothing spices up sex as much as a bit of mortal danger"

"You really are one kinky vixen." The hunter bared his teeth and smirked.

"I know." Moxxi winked and started moving her hips, slowly taking up Mordecai's shaft into her love tunnel and letting out a deep-drawn sigh.

Mordecai placed his hands on her well-rounded behind and leaned back, entirely giving in to the Lady's mastery. "Hell yes darling, that's the stuff."

Moxxi grinded with fluid motions, driving the adventurer's shaft deeper inside her. Blissful sighs escaped through her parted lips.

Mordecai was enveloped by an aura of serenity and entrancement. The sun was caressing Moxxi's sweating body and made the droplets of molten ice on her skin twinkle like diamonds.

He could see a lone rakk circling high above them, but besides that they were completely alone. They were floating in the very centre of an enormous arena dedicated entirely to the adrenaline rush and buzz of excitement, and today they were the only participants and the only spectators. All this energy was theirs for the taking. And take it they would.

Every turn of Moxxi's rolling hips sent a new wave of ecstasy through his body and her fervent loins. She started gyrating faster and faster, her hips pumping up and down his slick shaft. With lustful panting and untamed moans she threw her head back, rapturous from the ride.

"Yes! Oh yes baby! Aahh-" she screamed, rapturous. She thrusted her hips down onto Mordecai's shaft harder and harder as she came closer to the peak. Hastily she reached down to her frothing mound with her right hand to drive her sweltering bliss even higher. She started to knead her throbbing clitoris with ardent longing, her prurient moans becoming even louder.

"Yes! Ooh yes! Who loves you and who! Do! You! Love!?", she screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed.

Moxxi let herself slide off Mordecai's lap and rolled onto the warm metal floor next to him. There they lay for a moment, both catching their breath.

"They all rolled over and they all fell off", the vault hunter mumbled jokingly.

The voluptuous brunette next to him looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Having completed this wave does not make you god's gift to fucking, let me tell you."

Mordecai only laughed and kissed her sultry lips, relishing the teasing of her velvet tongue.

Naughtily, she bit his lip and purred: "Your turn, sugar" and pulled her lips away from the adventurer's mouth. She caressed his stubbly neck and sucked on the delicate skin, leaving behind a red love mark before continuing her journey south. Moxxi traced the scars on his chest with delicate fingers and licked the sweat of his muscled chest. She circled his left, erect nipple with the tip of her hot tongue and plucked at it with naughty lips.

The hunter gasped sharply and a tingle ran down his spine as he felt the Lady's squeezing teeth. She giggled a dirty giggle and flicked his nipple with her tongue a few more times.

As Moxxi's kisses traveled down Mordecai's well-toned abdomen, the man sighed and leaned back, letting his mane of black dreadlocks dangle freely off the platform. He smirked to himself in anticipation of the coming treat. "Go on, darling. He doesn't bite."

"Oh I know. But I do."

The vault hunter's head spurted up immediately to check what the naughty vixen was planning to do to his penis. Moxxi however only giggled.

"You should have seen your face!" she laughed with a wink and blew him a kiss. Then, she placed a tender smooch on the head of Mordecai's penis. She peeled her lips off with a juicy smack.

"Yea, that's better", he determined and let his head sink back.

The hunter felt her lips envelop his twitching shaft, her naughty tongue tickling the throbbing glans. He sighed blissfully.

"Mmmh, nice", Moxxi purred and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. "I can still taste my pussy on you, sweetheart", she told him and suckled on his penis head again, "Tastes almost as good as you!"

"Hehe, thanks I guess. I'm glad I could help you get to that conclusion." The hunter laughed

"Oh you silly boy, I've known how I taste since the day I learned how to work a pussy!", she giggled. "Now hold still, will you?"

Moxxi marveled at the hard organ, eager for the things to come. This would be fun.

She let a thick glob of glistening drool dribble down on his penis while gently massaging it with well-versed hands. Her fingers ran from rim to root, tickled the hole and stroked his balls until they were covered in a layer of glistening drool. The skilled lady toyed with the shaft and squeezed it playfully without touching the glans. Teasingly, her fingers circled the root of his cock and caressed the skin of his thighs. The vault hunter moaned in a state somewhere between ecstasy and torment but Moxxi didn't want to relieve him just yet. When he tried to reach down to grasp his penis, she slapped his hand. "Oh no sugar, don't you even think about it!" She stroked his thighs and made the poor man twitch in anguish while the malicious woman pulled his scrotum.

Then, finally, when all he could feel was the painful throbbing of his neglected glans, her lips closed around it. The warm hot wetness of Moxxi's lips enveloped the maltreated head.

The hunter groaned enraptured, as the pent-up energy surged over him. The Lady of the Underdome suckled on the pulsating penis and slowly shoved it deeper into her mouth. Mordecai's excited panting made her purr happily, the sound muffled by the hard meat in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down and her brunette strands tickled the adventuer's skin while her velvet tongue soothed the man's desires. Her lips traveled up and down the slick shaft, stimulating every possible nerve. Mordecai had entered a state that could only be described as sexual trance. He clenched his fists and bit his knuckles, trying to become master of the situation again, but Moxxi's magic lips refused him any control over his body. The hunter felt as if he was under the spell of some Eridian sex goddess as the Queen of the Underdome sucked him faster and faster

Moxxi let the dick pop out of her mouth with a wet smack and worked it with her hands while gasping for breath. A strand of drool seeped down her chin, her eyes were gleaming with joy. She bit her lip in eager anticipation as her fingers slithered up and down the hard penis. She gave her own love button a brief squeeze before hungrily lunging at Mordecai's cock again.

The hunter felt his mind getting muzzy again as the vixen's juicy mouth kept sucking his organ with ravenous appetite. She shoved it past the soft flesh of her cheeks, past her uvula and down her slobbery throat. She kept it there for a moment, before releasing it with a gag and a muffled sigh. Mordecai felt himself slipping out of of her mouth, covered in drool, but Moxxi's lips stopped at the cock's tip and shoved it back down her throat again. Harder this time, and faster. No more slobbery dreaminess, now it got intense. The vault hunter clenched his fists, once again surprised by the exploding feelings. She licked the head of his glans with a suddenly dry tongue, tickled the rim. "How the hell did she do that?", he kept wondering, but it didn't matter. He just embraced the plethora of bliss.

Moxxi kept licking and sucking, stroking and caressing until he couldn't hold it any longer and just as he was about to cum, something hit him in the crotch like a freight train – a freight train made of ice.

"AAARGH! Fuck! Son of a Bitch!", he screamed, absolutely shorttaken by what had just happened.

Moxxi was towering over him, the empty ice bowl still in her hands. How she'd gotten hold of it without letting go of Mordecai's penis would remain a mystery. It's contents were soaking the adventurer's groin. The naughty woman was giggling wildly.

"You don't want to come just yet, sugar", she promised him and winked, before lying down on her back in front of him. She raised her legs up in the air and spread them in a wide arc, giving Mordecai a prime view of her wet, heated love box. She blew him a sultry kiss.

The hunter cursed and laughed to himself. He just couldn't win.

"Well, you're the queen of this place here after all, so I guess I can forgive you this..." he wiped some crushed ice off his shocked penis, "grievous assault on my manhood." He grinned and climbed to his knees. He crawled towards the beautiful woman who was just lying there, teasing, gleaming in the sun. She welcomed him happily and slung her legs around the man's hips.

With loving hands he fondled her breasts and tickled her nipples before continuing onward and caressing her face. He gave her a deep, passionate kiss and slid his penis inside her mound.

She almost bit off his tongue when the cold hit her. "Holy crap! That's cold!"

"Is it really that shocking? Just chill down for a moment. You always seem so cool! Don't be so frosty. Hey, don't look at me with those icy eyes!"

She laughed. "Those are puns, not innuendo!" She kissed him again. "Just forget it, you'll never learn"

He held her close and kept thrusting into her. The ice melted as their lovemaking heated up. Mordecai licked the sweat of her neck and caressed her ample breasts which bounced each time he slid into her dripping cleft. His panting mingled with Moxxi's rapturous moans as he fucked her faster and faster until the ecstasy built up to a point of no return.

Suddenly, fireworks exploded before his eyes and he felt his penis heaving. It popped out of the vixen's slit, spewing out hot cum. The adventurer roared like a wild animal and let out all the built-up arousal and lust. He spurted out a few more strands of cum on to Moxxi's belly while trying to catch his breath. "Satisfaction abounds", he noted between breaths and smirked.

The Lady of the Underdome grasped his head and gave him another longing kiss. He still couldn't get enough of the taste of her sweet tongue. She then let her lips travel to his ear. She nibbled teasingly on the lobe and than whispered: "Baby, baby, baby... You're doing so well. I can't stop now... Next wave!"

_If you enjoyed this little story, make sure to check out my first one about Mordecai and Moxxi as well!_


End file.
